A modern, state-of-the-art triple quadrupole mass spectrometer, equipped with on-line HPLC capabilities, a high-throughput autosampler, and electrospray ionization (ESI) and atmospheric pressure chemical ionization (APCI) sources, for quantitative and qualitative analysis is requested. This instrument will be a vital component to support the specific aims of over 10 NIH-funded projects. The NIH-funded projects involve the measurement of a variety of molecular species, including lipids and phospholipids, cholesterol, fatty acids and triglycerides, steroids and prostaglandins, peptides, and nucleosides and nucleotides. With selected reaction monitoring (SRM) and multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) using the triple quadrupole analyzer, excellent precision and sensitive limits of detection (LOD) from complex matrices can be achieved that is unparalleled by most mass analyzers. Sub-ng/mL limits of quantification (LOQ) with internal standards can be achieved for many compounds using triple quadrupole analyzers. For detecting protein biomarkers of disease, the MRM functionality of the triple quadrupole MS allows for monitoring multiple proteins simultaneously with low coefficients of variation (CVs) in a single experiment. Thus, studies that focus on the discovery of novel protein biomarkers of disease would benefit from the MRM-based methodology (with enrichment of specific target, low abundance peptides) for validation of candidate or proposed biomarkers. The proposed LC-triple quadrupole mass spectrometer system will be supported and administered by the UCLA Molecular Instrumentation Center (MIC), a campus-wide, integrated facility formed to enhance the accessibility of existing shared, sophisticated instrumentation facilities to the broader research community at the institution. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]